


your past written on your skin, my future written in your heart

by misura



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack becomes King. So does David. (future fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your past written on your skin, my future written in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



"All these scars," Jack says, and David wriggles a little, as if he'll catch less of the light that way, as if he'll be able to hide just how lucky he's really been, to get out of all of his battles alive. "All these many scars, and not one of them mine. I should have shot you while I had the chance."

"Too late now." David sounds a little bit out of breath, a little bit nervous.

Jack tries not to take it personal. "I suppose I'll have to be content with a ring, then."

"And a crown," David says.

"Contentment does not come in the shape of crowns." Jack sighs. "Trust me on this, and on nothing else."

David's smile is entirely too fond. "I'll trust you as much as I want to." 

"If this is how well you plan on following all of my royal commands, I might get to have you shot after all." Jack shakes his head. "Barely two days as king, and already, you're plotting insurrection."

"Okay, one, I'm not plotting. Two, it's more like three days. And three, I don't think it's insurrection when you're a king. An internal disagreement, maybe. A difference of opinions."

"That just sounds boring," Jack says.

"Are you saying _I'm_ boring?" David grins. Clearly, his nerves have worn off.

"Yes. Are you going to prove me wrong?"

David brushes a hand through his hair. "Pretty sure I am, yeah."

"Well. This should be fun."


End file.
